The Untouchable 1
by SunbleachedScandinavian
Summary: Her milk white skin contrast with her deep red hair as she waltzes into Hogwarts bringing upon them an ancient battle that may destroy both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

It's the beginning of the year's harsh cold front. Snow covered every inch of the Forest that I lived in. Brutal winds had forced us into a cave as we were in hiding form the dark lord. In the past year I had lost my mother and father also all my siblings except for my sister Diana. From a few sources I've heard of a place called Hogwarts. There and only there would I be safe.

2:30 A.M

I have taken the things I need and have set out for the school. The deep icy snow and harsh winds hat stung my cheeks and lungs threatened to hold me back. My dress kept flowing up revealing my frozen thighs. Thanks to the snow I had a frozen face with a deep blue outlining my eyes and mouth even a light bluish and purplish on my cheeks. My hair had frozen icicles on the ends.

12:00 noon

judging by the suns direction and the few degree temperature raise. In the distance I saw the out lining of the castle. I felt my eyes tear up in fear of them to freeze.

4:00 P.M

the loss of the feeling in my arms and legs were weighing me down. In the distance I saw many dark shadows coming towards me so I found an inner strength and ran through the thick wet snow.

6:00 P.M

I could feel my sanity running out as I saw dark figures coming toward me. Strange animals were surrounding me. People with brooms flew by. Dark billowing cloaks and dark auras. Snakes and wolves death and new beginnings."Sarah!"A harsh whisper cut through the still air."Sarah!"It hissed again. I ran until I tripped up the mighty stone steps. I tried to lift myself up but a cold hand reached out and pulled me down into the snow. I hit and slapped him with my weak arms. But he hit back, harder and held me down. Inside I was praying to anyone that could hear to give me strength.Goddess please gives me the strength to go one!.I felt my arm sting as the man muttered a spell. I prayed. A sudden surge of power ran through me the words," use it well" ran through my mind. I looked my problem into their cold icy blue eyes and muttered an ancient spell and instantly he was off me. I ran up the steps threw open the door and down the corridors.

"Good evening Students old and new! Let us enjoy this new year and feast!"Dumbledors voice rang." Harry what's wrong? Is it your scar?" Hermione asked me. I nodded in pain as the doors flew open and in walked a girl about our age completely blue! Her deep turquoise eyes were out lined in a deep oceanic blue as were her lilac lips. Her milky skin was tinted with purples and blues. Her deep red and purple hair had frozen tips down to her thighs. A thin black dress accentuated her every curve. She walked up to the head table and spoke in a strange language."Utervis indumentums copia!"Her voice was so tired and lost but hidden away a sense of strength and wisdom lingered."Quisnam faux vestra acclamo?"Dumbledor spoke."Valea Adduco."She chirped."Cuassa?"DUmbledor asked." Sorry yes, can you help me? Please?"She almost cried out." Miss Adduco please takes a seat here and we will place you in a house."Dumbledor spoke with a sweet lightness. She nodded and sat down.

AS I sat down on the chair. Taking note of to speak more English instead of my native tongue Latin A very withered leather hat was placed upon my head and soon voices unlike my own filled my head.hmmmm very cunning a good Slytherin perhaps...no sweet and caring always puts others before herself hufflepuff maybe. NO Gryffindor brave and a fighter but had the brains of a Raven claw. Hmmmm but has seen so much pain in her life. O a vendetta I see and ancient power too "you'll be perfect in Slytherin!" the hat called out. Her face went white and Valea was thrust forward and knocked unconscious. A few students ran to help her but were thrown back as a bright blue force field covered her body.

It took many teachers and spells, incantations, jinxes and more to free her of the bubble. Immediately she was sent off to the medical wing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell is I?" I moaned in pain."OH, Deary your awake! Here take this and you'll be free to go." A very round but pleasant woman smiled."Thankyou."I smiled back and chugged the black liquid.OMG I thought I was dying! It burned my throat all the way down." My god woman what the hell is this?!" I cried out in pain but she was already gone. Once recovered from the potion I gingerly got up and walked out into the halls. Before I left the medical wing I found a note saying to meet a Mr. Malfoy for a look see and run around."Hm the Slytherin common room where the hell is that?" I cursed in frustration." I figured you would need more assistance so I same here .Excuse my manners I'm Draco Malfoy."A suave but cocky blond boy cooed. Something about him unnerved my core. His star caught my attention first but I was ripped away from my conscious by him asking,"Valea Aducco, right?"He asked."Oh sorry yes that's me.Um the run around and go see? Is that code or something?" I asked a bit ashamed of my apparent ignorance."Oh yes sorry um a tour of the castle and where to find your classes."Malfoy chuckled." Shall we?" he cooed whilst holding out a pale hand." yes we shall." I giggled a bit. Which was new since I never giggled, never really had the chance although-NO! No not again." So this is the common room, password is pure blood." he said pointing to a moving picture!" Did that picture move?!" I whispered."Um yes they ALL move, you really are new here. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" He asked a bit nervous." well um I come from the small town of Acerbus meaning dark place. Um I have three sisters Lea, Rachel and Diana. My parents are Robert and Sarah. People say I look a lot like my mother but that's not possible she was always beautiful even in the worst of times." I smiled sadly." but tell me about yourself!" I asked trying to not spill anymore detail. He looked at me oddly before starting," well my mother is Narcissi my father Lucius .I am an only child and the prince of Slytherin."He smirked like an ass."Well if you're the prince who's the king, better yet the princess?" I smirked back." well I can't really say the kings name but alas I have no princess, yet." he smirked looking at me." yes well now that I know the grounds, corridors and classes where off to next?" I asked feeling a bit tired." The dorms where you will unpack. Then off to dinner."Malfoy said as we directed back to the common room," Pure blood." He stated. It swung open to reveal a damp cold stone room accompanied by dark couches, desk and tapestries. Green lanterns and candle lit chandelier swung from the ceiling." This way my lady."Malfoy joked." Thank you kind sir." I played along. He took me to the very last room. The door had the symbol of a pentacle on It." odd that was never there before."Malfoy spoke to himself.

He opened the old thick cherry door to reveal a room with three huge mahogany beds with deep green curtains. Drawers and vanities were accompanied by large floor length iron framed mirrors. Roses seemed to be engraved into them." looks like you'll be sharing this room with Fiona Bergs and a Sophia Lock."Malfoy read off the names."Hm you got lucky these are lovely lasses!"Malfoy smirked." feisty though." he finished." turn you down did they?" I purred. His smirk disappeared and he cursed."Yeah well be ready in one hour..."the rest could not be heard.

I walked around the room and saw that Sophia had various clothes and makeup strewn across her bed and drawers. Fiona had beautiful satin sheets with many pictures of family friends past love on her nightstand. The last bed, my bed, had dark green sheets and comforter. A simple silver plated brush and mirror. The only thing that stood apart from the rest was that one: it had roses engraved on all four posts, mirrors and brush. And two: there was a strange box on my bed. Gently I sat upon my sheets and grasped the box. It was very heavy for its small size. I drew my finger across the tape binding and instantly it broke open. Inside was a set of school robes and a note. It read:

Dear Miss Aducco  
Please enjoy your new school attire and I hope you find you roommates plausible.  
Sincerely albus Dumbledore.

I put away the new clothes and lay down on my bed. It was so soft compared to the hay or stone flooring I had been accustomed to for the past 12 years. I turned over to shriek in pain. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful black rose lying next to me on my pillow. A note was attached.

"Shut up Sophia! You know Davies is into-Well hello there?" Fiona presumably spoke."What?!We have a new roomie?Sweet who is sh-oh."Sophia said." I I'm Sophia and this am Fiona. You're that girl who passed out during the sorting and had to have all the teachers-it's nice to meet you!" Sophia said." What's your name?" Fiona asked."Valea Aducco."I said." Well Valea you really need to have your hair trimmed and gosh look at those circles. Sophia you think we can do it?" she asked. "I always love a challenge!" she said as they took me into the bathroom.

"Holy shit my hair!" I cried. The dark red purplish ends of my waist length wavy hair had succumbed to frost bite. "NO worries honey! "Sophia smiled as she took her wand and trimmed off all the dead hair(I know it's already dead but bear with me okay?)Soon my deep red purple hair was shortened to my shoulders and hay straight. My milky complexion was newly washed and painted to a deep purple shadow with same liner and red lips and tan tinted blush. "Here honey put these on. Don't want to stand out even more!" Fiona laughed. "You ready hon.? "Sophia asked. "Uh yeah? "I said. "More enthusiasm!" Snapped Fiona playfully. "Yeah!" I laughed." That's better. Here ya go! "Sophia smiled as they turned me around to face the mirror. "I gasped-I,I look beautiful. Thank you so much. I haven't felt this pretty in a long time!" I whispered. "If it's any consolation you were already gorgeous but more in the goddess of winter kind of way. We just turned it into the more school babe beautiful! "Fiona said as she and Sophia squeezed me tight, "our welcome. Now let's eat I'm starved after this makeover recall!" Sophia joked.

As we walked down the hall and into the busy common room for dinner it all stopped.


End file.
